doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mad Dogs and Englishmen
Mad Dogs and Englishmen ist der 52. Roman der BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures-Reihe und zugleich (wenn man die BBC Past Doctor Adventures mitzählt) der 100. Doctor Who-Roman, der von BBC Books veröffentlicht wurde. Bis heute ist keine Übersetzung erschienen Zusammenfassung Professor Reginald Tylers Epos The True History of Planets ist ein Fantasyroman des 20. Jahrhunderts; eine Geschichte von Zwergen, Schwertern und Zauberei. Und definitiv keinen Pudeln. Oder wenigstens waren da keine, als der Doctor das Buch zuletzt gelesen hatte. Nun erzählt es die wahre Geschichte davon, wie die Königin der Pudel gestürzt wurde und soll als Blockbuster verfilmt werden; was ein Blutbad auf Dogworld auslösen wird. Außer natürlich der Doctor, Fitz und Anji (zusammen mit ein paar Freunden) können das verhindern. Der Doctor schmuggelt sich in die Smudgelings, dem Autorenclub im Cambridge der 1940er Jahre, wo Tyler aktiv ist und der ihn unterstützt. Derweil verweilt Fitz im Las Vegas der 1960er und trifft dort auf eine flammende Sängerin namens Brenda Soobie. Und Anji erlebt im 1970er Hollywood seltsame cinematische Effekte. Sie alle versuchen zu verhindern, dass es zu einer Hunderevolte kommt, doch es gibt eine Gestalt im Schatten, die in allen drei Zeitzonen lauert und dies um jeden Preis verhindern will... So das die Revolution der Pudel beginnen kann. Personen *Achter Doctor *Fitz Kreiner *Anji Kapoor *Iris Wildthyme (aka Brenda Soobie) *Reginald Tyler *John Cleavis *Enid Tyler *Fritter *Char *Professor Alid Jag *Martha *Flossie *Noël Coward *William Freer *John Fuchas *Ron Von Arnim *Prinzessin Margaret *Mida Slike *Brewster Anmerkungen und Bezüge *Chronologie: Die Abenteuer mit Fitz und Anji spielen für den Doctor vor den DWM-Abenteuern mit Izzy Sinclair (Endgame). *Da dies der Jubiläumsroman war, wurde das Doctor Who-Logo mit Goldfolie verziert. *Reginald Tyler und sein Lebenswerk (genauso wie die originale Handlung von diesem) sind eine Anspielung auf J. R. R. Tolkien und dessen Epos Herr der Ringe. *Der Doctor ist nicht nur dafür verantwortlich, dass Wildschweine um 1987 herum in England wieder heimisch wurden, sondern sorgte gleichzeitig versehentlich für einen evolutionären Sprung in deren Entwicklung, was zu intelligenten, humanoiden Wildschweinen (Tusken) einige Jahrhunderte später führte. *Als Brewester (ein Tuske) den Doctor darüber sprechen hört, ist er entsetzt und hält das für Ketzerei. Er und die anderen seiner Spezies halten ihren plötzlichen Entwicklungssprung für göttliche Fügung und nicht für das Werk eines Sterblichen. *Neben einer gewissen Schwäche bemerkt der Doctor zum ersten Mal einen Nebeneffekt von der Entfernung seines zweiten Herzens durch Sabbath. (The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) *Edid Tyler frägt den Doctor, woher er stammt, worauf dieser vage antwortet, dass er aus eine Gegend in Irland kommt, die mit "G" anfängt. (The Hand of Fear) *Die erste Erinnerung des Doctors ist die, dass er in einem Zugabteil irgendwann Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts aufwacht. (The Burning) *Der Doctor hat noch den Bart, den er sich Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts hat wachsen lassen, damit er von den Mitgliedern der Royal Society mehr respektiert wird. (The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) *Bei den Smudgelings trifft der Doctor auf verschiedene Autoren, die Bücher schreiben, deren Titel oder Handlung mit seinen früheren Abenteuern korrelieren. **So schreibt einer über "silberne Wikinger in einem Eisgrab" (The Tomb of the Cybermen) **Das Buch eines anderen heißt The Slaves of Sutekh. (Pyramids of Mars) **Ein anderer Autor schreibt von einer Bohrung, bei der die Erde zu kreischen beginnt. (Inferno) *Schließlich wird er gefragt an was er gerade schreibt, worauf er meint, dass sein Buch über gestaltwandelnde Wesen am Loch Ness handeln, die eine Invasion planen; dafür die Bewohner eines ganzen Dorfes aus Plastik nachbilden, lebendige Plastikkugeln aus dem Weltraum zur Erde schießen, wobei eine der Kugeln stattdessen auf einen Roboterkörper fällt, der von einer Spinne am Rücken besessen ist. Das sind bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen von Terror of the Zygons, The Android Invasion, Spearhead from Space, The Brain of Morbius und schließlich Planet of the Spiders. *Fitz frägt den Doctor, ob die TARDIS jemals jemanden beim Materialisieren getötet hat, was aber laut dem Doctor nie der Fall gewesen ist (allerdings täuscht Professor Jag seinen Tod auf diese Weise vor). *Bei einem Gang in die TARDIS-Bibliothek findet Fitz eine alte Frau, die Teenagerkleidung der 1960er trägt und von diversen Büchern umgeben ist. Er bringt sie zum Doctor, der sie peinlich berührt "Emily" nennt. Es wird nicht geklärt wer genau sie ist. *Der Doctor verleiht die Bücher seiner Bibliothek an alle möglichen Leute, bekommt sie aber nie zurück, weshalb die TARDIS die Bücherkarten über den Bestand immer wieder umschreiben muss. *Noël Coward hat, anscheinend durch Iris Wildthyme, die Fähigkeit ohne jede Beschränkung entlang seiner Zeitlinie zu reisen (anders als der Doctor könnte er so ohne massives Paradox an seinem eigenem Grab stehen; The Name of the Doctor). Laut Iris würde Noël Coward niemals sterben, sondern sein Leben immer wieder von vorne beginnen. en: Mad Dogs and Englishmen (novel) Kategorie:Doctor Who Romane Kategorie:Romane (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Fitz Kreiner) Kategorie:Stories (Anji Kapoor) Kategorie:Stories (Iris Wildthyme) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1940er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (1960er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (1970er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (2070er Jahre)